poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceiving Appearances!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Deceiving Appearences in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Lillie (narrator):' *- *- *(Now we go to the boat) *'Lillie: '''Everybody! I can see it now! *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Deceiving Appearances! *- *- *- *- *(Mothra Larva appears) *'Li Showron:' Whoa! *'Meilin Rae:' What the heck is that!? *'Littlefoot:' It's... it's a... *(Mothra Larva squeals in greetings) *'Ducky & Petrie:' Giant creepy crawler! *(Littlefoot & his friends flees in terror) *'Cera:' Giant creepy crawler! (Screams) *'Ducky:' Run! *(The D-Team looks at her in terror and then runs off behind the trees) *'Madison Taylor:' That is the biggest caterpillar I've ever seen! *'Emerl:' Stand back, we'll fight that thing before it could cause disaster. *'Ash Ketchum:' Don't worry you guys it's just Mothra. *'All Heroes:' Mothra! *'Goku:' You guys met Mothra. *'Pooh Bear:' Oh yes! *'Lillie:' She's so big! *'Flain:' Is this giant caterpillar harmless? *'Takato Matsuki:' (Paranoid) I hope so... *(Mothra Larva looks down at the heroes) *'Kazu Shioda:' She's gotta eat us! *'Spongebob & Patrick:' (Screams in terror) *'Littlefoot:' (Screams in terror) *(The D-Team looks at her in terror and then runs off behind the trees) *(Kazu, Kenta, Spongebob and Patrick runs away but Renamon grabs Kazu and Kenta while Sandy grabs Spongebob and Patrick from escaping) *'Sandy Cheeks:' Not so fast. *'Renamon:' Just hold it right there you two. Would you stop running! Mothra is completely harmless she won't eat you. *'Philmac:' (Sighs in frustration) For the love of... Iet me just hurt that thing. *(Philmac turn his left arm into a cannon aiming at Mothra) *'Emerl:' Philmac stop! *(It was too late, Philmac fires his cannon at her and makes her become angry and aggressive as she begins to attack) *Goku: Oh no! *- *'Max Taylor:' It's a giant worm! *'Rex Ancient:' And it doesn't look happy. *'Zoe Drake:' You did this Ash! Why did you bring that thing here!? *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, don't look at me! I didn't bring her here, she just came here. *King Kai: He's telling truth. *- *(Wicke presses the button activating the ORCA and calms Mothra down) *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Philmac, stop! *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Philmac: (Sighs) Fine... *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *'Sakura Avalon:' (Paranoid) Are you sure? *'Ash Ketchum:' Sure we're sure. (Pets Mothra with his right arm) She won't hurt us, Sakura. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu. *(Mothra Larva slowly gets close to the heroes. Sakura becomes frightened) *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay, she won't hurt us. Go on, Sakura. Touch her. *'Sakura Avalon:' Okay... *(Sakura reaches her right hand slowly and then she touches Mothra discovering she really was harmless) *Sakura Avalon: Your right! She is harmless. *'Ash Ketchum:' You see. *'Sakura Avalon:' Nice to meet you Mothra. I'm Sakura. *- *- *Phimac: Hmph... *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Mothra, I like you to meet my friends from Alola region. This is Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow and Lillie. Guys, this is Mothra. *'Kiawe:' Hi Mothra! *'Sophocles:' Nice to meet you Mothra. *'Lana:' You're so pretty. *'Mallow:' Hello Mothra. *'Lillie:' Hi, Mothra is nice to meet you. *'Mark EVO:' Hi. *'N.A.N.O.:' Hello.... *- *'Emerl:' Where are Littlefoot and his friends? *(The heroes turns to see they are seen hiding behind the bushes) *Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Littlefoot. Mothra is a very friendly monster. *'Ducky:' Friendly? *Ash Ketchum: Yep, Mothra is the friendliness monster in the world. Please come on out. *(Littlefoot and his friends are out of bushes.) *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *'Max Taylor:' So Ash, you and Mothra know each other right? *Ash Ketchum: Yep that's right. Everybody calls her "Queen of the Monsters." *'Emerl, Gmerl, Donkey Kong & Yoshi:' (Confused) Queen of the monsters? *Goku: Mothra is a Queen of the Monsters. *Ash Ketchum: Yep! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Ditto! *(Back to the show) *Professor Burnet: *- *- *- *- *Cera: By the way, Who's that robot jerk who hurt Mothra and trying to hurt us? *- *Mark EVO: That's Philmac the Unknown, he's the one we're looking for. *- *- *Littlefoot: He's not a friendly robot. *- *'Mark EVO:' Philmac is mysterious and most destructive robot ever. He's not a nice guy to mess with. *- *'N.A.N.O.:' Seriously, if you ticked him off, you can kiss your butt goodbye! *- *- *- *'Emerl:' We didn't know what's in Philmac's past lifetime? *'N.A.N.O.:' That's the problem, his origin is unknown.... *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Emerl:' I've got to admit, Ash. Mothra sure is really harmless to us and all of the Pokemon too. *'Ash Ketchum:' She is very gentle and harmless. Wait until she will become her adult form. *'Emerl:' What? Her adult form? *'Lillie:' What does her adult form look like? *'Ash Ketchum:' If she reaches her imago form she will become a giant butterfly monster. You'll see her very soon, she's so beautiful when she transforms. *'Rotom Pokedex:' I can't wait for that to happened. *Mia Koji: Yeah me too. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later our heroes sees Mothra swimming in the ocean leaving to another island to rest) *'Takuya Kanbara:''' Where is she going? *Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Takuya we'll see her again. She's going to another island for a place to rest. *King Kai: You're right Ash she's gotta find a place to sleep and then she's starts to transform. *Sakura Avalon: I hope I'll see her again. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Our heroes encountered Mothra. *(the episode ends)